You Are the Only Exception
by champagnelaughs
Summary: After Elena finds out about Damon 'hurting' Caroline, Damon erases Caroline's memory of the love that they shared with each other. But when Caroline wakes up as a vampire, those memories come flooding back to her. What will happen in the second season and beyond of Vampire Diaries with Damon and Caroline together as a couple? (Passed on by DarolineWritingGoddess)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries and the first chapter. The first chapter was done by DarolineWritingGoddess

**Author's Note:** This is my very first time writing a Vampire Diaries story so please be kind! I normally stay with One Tree Hill and Sons of Anarchy stories, but when I saw that DarolineWritingGoddess was passing this story…I had so many ideas for this story. So thank you DarolineWritingGoddess for letting me take over your story.

* * *

"I just don't get why we have to do this?" Caroline Forbes ranted to herself as she paced her bedroom back and forth while the person she was talking to was lying on her bed just watching her. "I mean, seriously! You've going to have to compel me so that I can forget everything that we've been through, all because of Elena being worried for my well being. Well I can take care of myself. Besides I was the one who let you drink from me, you didn't do it against my free will I gave you permission to do whatever you want with me. Because at least you feeding from me is much better than you killing someone else for food. I know that she doesn't know that and thinks that you're abusing me which you're not and…" She was interrupted because she got pressed against her closed door.

"You need to shut up," the person told her, kissing her deeply.

Caroline sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply and passionately. She was the first one to break the kiss and she giggled to herself.

"Okay, I'll shut up now," Caroline said with laugh.

He smirked as he kissed her again for a couple minutes before pulling back. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Look, I know you don't want me to compel you Care but…" He sighed, "It's for the best even if you don't know it yet."

"I love you," Caroline said softly. "I don't want to forget about that. I just don't."

He didn't say anything and she didn't either. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Caroline knew that he was evil but that didn't stop her from loving him. She loved him for who he was. He was a great guy even if he didn't show it. Caroline saw a side of him that he hides away from everyone but for some reason, he actually let her in and showed him that side. People saw her as the bitchy, blonde cheerleader but that's not who she really was. She showed that side to the people at school so they wouldn't know how she really was at home.

If people actually took the time to get to know her then they would know the sides of her that she kept hidden from everyone even her own friends. But with him it was different. Caroline felt like she could actually be herself around him. She was so happy they found each other but now … she was going to forget all about him.

"Please don't do this Damon," Caroline said pleadingly. "Please."

Damon Salvatore's gaze left hers, "I'm sorry Caroline."

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them fall, not wanting him to see her upset. He looked back at her and his pupils dilated causing a dazed look to appear on her face.

"You're going to forget everything that we went through, all you know is that I fed from you and used you," Damon said softly. "And you hate me."

"I'm going to forget everything, I only know that you fed from me and used me and I hate you," Caroline repeated in a daze.

Damon kept his eyes on hers, taking in everything...knowing this would be the last time they would be a good terms with each other. He broke the gaze and disappeared before Caroline snapped out of it. Caroline shook her head and glanced around confused. What happened? Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it for a moment but she couldn't figure out what had happened.

It was then she noticed that the window was open. Confused, Caroline walked over to her window and peered outside. It was too dark outside to see. After staring outside for a moment Caroline closed the window and headed over to her bed, slipping in under the covers. She laid her head down on her bed and closed her eyes falling asleep. Because of this, she didn't see a certain Damon Salvatore hovering over her wishing that this didn't have to happen. But it did. It was the right thing to do… It was. But why did it feel like it wasn't?


	2. Chapter 2

_It's you and me_  
_And all of the people_  
_And I don't know why-_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"You can go and tell Elena that it's done," Damon said as he finished off his drink. He knew that his face was giving away his emotional state but he could care less, he had just lost the one person who knew who he truly was and didn't give a second thought about it.

"Damon, are you…" Stefan didn't dare finish.

"Please brother, I'm just mad that I have to find a new play thing," Damon said with a dry laugh and his famous smirk. He was hoping that his brother couldn't see the saddest in his eyes. He didn't want him to know how much Caroline had meant to him and always will.

Stefan wasn't for sure what to say back to Damon, one wrong word could cause Damon to snap his neck. Instead, Stefan gave his bother a sharp nod as he left the room, to go to Elena's so he could tell her that Caroline was compel to forget everything.

"Tell Elena, I say hello," Damon shouted as he listen to the front door close. As Damon filled his glass with more alcohol, his mind was taken over by her voice.

_"I love you; I don't want to forget about that. I just don't." _

His mind kept playing that scene over and over again… haunting him. The look on her face, the sadness in her voice… it was enough to make him run back over to her house and to compel her to remember everything.

In rage, Damon hurled his glass against the fireplace and watched as the broken glass fell to the floor. He did not know how long he could keep up this act. It had only been two hours and it was destroying him to the core and it was all Elena's fault.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard her voice. It had been a week since the last time he had seen her and he had made sure of that. Voiding all the places where she would be or might be. But tonight, Damon had showed up at the Grill hoping to just get drunk and be alone with his thoughts.

"Blondie," Damon in a calm voice.

"What do you want Damon," Caroline said with a hint of anger in her voice. She was here to have a girl's night with Bonnie and Elena and seeing the one person she hated was not helping her night.

"Now why would I need anything from you," As soon as the words let his mouth, Damon wanted to take them back, when he saw the hurt in her eyes that quickly turn to anger.

"Whatever," Caroline mumbled as she snatched her drink, leaving Damon alone once again.

Later that night, Damon slaughtered a blonde woman with blue eyes…. She reminded him so much of Caroline that he couldn't pass her up, she was so willing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now little brother, where are you going?" Damon asked as he watched Stefan stroll down the hallway to the front door.

"If you must know, I'm going on a double date," Stefan said as he gave Damon his brooding face. He knew how his brother felt about Elena and it made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, do tell,"

"Caroline and Matt," Stefan watched as his brother's face went from a smirk to a frown, as he set his glass down on the table. Stefan knew there was something bugging his older brother but he wasn't for sure what it was. It had to do something with Caroline… but what? Was he mad that he could no longer feed off of her, or was it something deeper? Or did it all have to do with Katherine?

"Well, have fun," Damon finally said back to Stefan. "Oh and don't worry, I'll be gone by the time you get back,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ah, Founder's day," Damon mumbled to himself as he watched Jonathan spy on Jeremy and Anna. Damon really wasn't even for sure why he came, but then he saw her…Caroline. The sight of her hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to see her all dressed up and happy, but what Damon didn't want to see was Caroline dancing with another man… he should be the one not some Lockwood. Damon was pulled away from his thoughts about Caroline when he heard Mrs. Lockwood call her name to come to the stairs. When he had heard that Matt couldn't make it, Damon wanted to take his place, but he knew that it would never happened, so instead he was helping Elena, since Stefan was nowhere to be found.

As he and Elena started to dance, Damon couldn't help but to steal glances over at Caroline, '_She looks beautiful,_' Damon thought as he felt Elena's eyes on him. There was just something about Elena that made him think that she was more like Katherine every time he saw her. And it didn't help that Stefan though that he liked her, which was not the case at all; his heart belonged to a certain blonde human, who had no memory of all the nights they shared together.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just perfect," Damon said a little too fast, which only made Elena glance at Caroline then at Damon.

"Leave her alone…please," Elena begged as the next song started.

"I would be more worried about Stefan if I was you," Was the only thing Damon said to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm under that night_

_I'm under those same stars_

_We're in a red car_

_You asleep at my side_

_Going in and out of the headlights_

_Could I have saved you?_

_Would that've betrayed you?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

It all happened so fast. One minute Caroline was joking around with Matt and Tyler then the next minute, everything went dark. She didn't have time to grab the wheel before the car went out of control.

"Caroline are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked as he rested his hands on her tiny shoulders. He was worried. She had hit her head pretty hard on the dashboard.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Caroline said in a fragile voice. She was more worried about Tyler, than herself. He still hadn't woken up. Matt nodded his head, and went over to Tyler.

Caroline shook her head a little to try and focus. _'Maybe I should sit down,' _Caroline thought right before everything went black around her as she hit the ground.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," Matt said with a small smile on his face, as he watched Tyler slowly start to sit up.

"What-what happened?" Tyler asked his best friend. The last thing he remembered was this eerie noise and a splitting headache.

Matt didn't say anything to Tyler; he just glanced over his shoulder to tell Caroline the good news, only to find her lying on the ground. "CAROLINE!" Matt shouted as he stood up and ran over to her, praying that she was going to be okay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After watching both Anna and Tyler Lockwood's father get murdered, all Damon wanted to do was go check on Caroline. He knew that she was fine, she had been hanging with Matt and Tyler all night, and they were both human. So nothing bad could have happened to her, but Damon couldn't help this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Damon as she walked up the porch steps to her front door.

"Failed attempt to do the right thing," Damon knew his talk with the younger Gilbert didn't go as planned, but he was hoping that Jeremy got what he was hinting at.

"What was?"

"It's not important," Damon told Elena as he started to walk past her. He didn't want to waste any more time talking to her. He had to go check on Caroline, who was probably asleep in her room.

"Damon," Elena whispered as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm not a hero Elena. I came to this town to destroy it and now I find myself trying to save it. How does that happen?"

"You're worth saving Damon," Elena told him as she took a step closer to him. Damon just stood there watching her. He wasn't sure what to say back to her. Was she just being nice? Or was she acting on some feelings that she had for him?

Elena nervously looked down at her hands, then back at Damon. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she had to know if these feelings for him were real or not.

"I have to g-" Damon started to say but was cut off when Elena's lips came crashing to his. When her lips touched his, all he could think about was Caroline and how her lips were softer. "What are you doing?" Damon asked as he softly pushed Elena away from him. His mind started to race, as he waited for an answer. He couldn't believe it… it was happening again. Only this time around, Damon had no feelings for the girl standing in front of him.

"I um…I thought..." Elena muttered as icy blue eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"You're dating my brother," after getting no real response from Elena, Damon left her standing on her porch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Liz!" Damon shouted as he jogged down the hospital hallway over to her. "I heard what happened. Is Caroline going to be okay?" Damon knew that he had to hide the worry in his voice, but as he studied Liz's face he knew it was going to be hard to do. The pain in her eyes was enough to make Damon murder Tyler right now.

"I don't know. She has internal bleeding," Liz choked out. She had to believe that her daughter was going to make it. She was the only thing left in the world that Liz cared about. "I need your help though,"

"Sure, anything," Damon said as he followed Liz to the corner of the room, so no one could hear them talk.

"The mayor is dead. They put him in the basement with the vampires,"

"He was a vampire?" Damon asked in a shocked voice. He knew the truth. He knew that the mayor wasn't a vampire and Damon also knew how Lockwood died.

"No. he just felt to the ground, when the vampire did," Liz whispered as she glanced over at a nurse filling out paperwork. "His wife is going to want answers and all I can think about is Caroline right now," Liz told Damon as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Damon pulled Liz into a hug and rubbed her back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can give Caroline some blood. It will save her," Damon told Elena and Bonnie. One way or another Damon was going to give Caroline his blood no matter what the two girls told him. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

"No. No way," Elena didn't want Damon anywhere near Caroline, not after what he did to her.

"Do it," Bonnie added after a few minutes of watching Elena and Damon argue back and forth about it. She couldn't believe that Elena wasn't okay with it; they had a chance to save one of their friends. Both Damon and Elena looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. "Do it," Bonnie said again.

"If I do this… you and me call a truce?" Damon asked with a small smirk on his face. At this point Damon didn't really give a shit what Bonnie's answer was, he was just glad that she didn't have her head up her ass.

"No, but you'll do it anyway, for _her_,"

Elena glanced back and forth at the two. She wasn't for sure who they were talking about. Was it her or was it Caroline? '_It has to be me,' _Elena told herself as she watched Damon's smirk turn into a frown. Little did Elena know was that, Bonnie knew about Damon's true feelings when it came to Caroline. Bonnie had tricked Caroline into telling her one night when they had a little too much to drink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elena?" Caroline asked in a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging over by the window then back at Elena. It was past eight, visitors weren't supposed to be here.

"Hey Caroline,"

"What are you doing here?" Caroline slowly sat up in the bed. Her body was still aching from the car accident. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything,"

"Oh, I came to have a little heart to heart. My name is Katherine, not Elena," Katherine told the young blonde as she walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline asked with a nervous smile.

"I know you have his blood in your system… I can smell it. To tell you the truth, I'm glad Damon has finally moved on. He was like a lost puppy, it was sad," Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the confused looked she was getting from Caroline.

"What are you talking about? I hate Damon," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"See I need your help," Katherine grabbed the pillow behind Caroline's head, slow enough for the blonde not to notice what she was doing. "I need Elena out of the picture and I need you on my side. So I'm going to have to kill you,"

Caroline's eyes got huge when she heard Katherine say that. "What- what..." she started to ask but was cut short when Katherine started to suffocate her.

"Don't worry Caroline, I have a feeling that we're going to become great friends," Katherine felt Caroline try to fight back with all her strength. She was glad to know that the blonde was a fighter and not a pushover. She was going to need a fighter. A smile slowly creeped onto her face as she listened to Caroline's heart beat get weaker and weaker until it stopped. Now all Katherine had to do was sit back and watch her plan unfold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot. I want to say sorry for the 'update' I was going over the chapters and I found some errors, so I went back and fixed them. Another big thank you goes to my beta reader xxxMrsSalvatorexxx, you are the best! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline woke up in a panic as she looked around the hospital room thinking that there was someone in the room with her. Had it all just been a terrible nightmare? That's what Caroline kept asking herself as she ran a shaky hand though her blonde hair. "It was just a dream," Caroline said out loud. It didn't matter how many times she told herself that, she knew deep down that Elena or whatever she called herself had killed her. As Caroline closed her eyes and tried to think back to the last thing she remembered, she literally jumped out of her bed and ran to the nearest wall, thinking that a bomb was falling from the sky. As the noise got louder, the young blonde squeezed her eyes shut waiting for it to hit the hospital, but it never did. Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the IV next to her bed and watched as the drops hit the bag… that was the 'bomb' she heard.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline shouted as she fell to the floor and hugged her knees. She felt like she was going crazy. Her gums hurt like hell, she was hungry and she kept thinking that a bomb was falling through the sky.

"Caroline? Dear, are you okay?" Beth; the night shift nurse asked as she opened the door to find the young blonde on the floor crying. "I heard you screaming all the way down the hall. Sweetie what's wrong?" The nursed asked as she closed the door.

As Beth bent down to help Caroline stand up, Caroline asked,"what's that smell?" she couldn't figure out where the sickly sweet smell was coming from; it was making Caroline's mouth water like crazy.

"I don't smell anything," Beth told Caroline as she smelt the room.

Caroline watched as the older women turned her head to the right then to the left, smelling the room. For some reason Caroline couldn't look way from Beth's neck, the smell was coming from her blood. Disgusted with herself, Caroline shoved Beth away and covered her face.

"Stay away from me," Caroline told Beth as she paced back and forth. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Her body kept telling her to bite the older woman, but Caroline couldn't she wasn't some psycho freak.

"Caroline?" Beth said in a calming voice, as placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"I said stay away from me!" Caroline shouted as she whipped her body around to face Beth, who was now standing there frozen to her spot. What Beth saw was not the Caroline she had known for years, the Caroline standing in front of her now had veins under her eyes and her once blue eyes were now as black as the midnight sky. Before Beth could get a word out, Caroline grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but you smell so good and I'm so hungry," Caroline said right after her fangs came out. She didn't want to hurt Beth, but the smell was over**-**powering her. "I'm so sorry," Caroline whispered right before she bit Beth's neck and started to feed from her.

.

.

.

.

"What have I done?" Caroline asked in between sobs. There lying on the floor was Beth; drained of all her blood. _'I need to get out of here' _Caroline told herself as she looked down at her hands which were stained with blood. Once Caroline had calmed herself down enough, she placed Beth in the chair next to her bed, so if anyone would walk by it would like Beth was talking to a patient.

Once Caroline was dressed back in her normal clothes and her face was clean, she left the hospital as fast as she could. She couldn't stay there not after what she did to Beth, who had always been nothing but nice to her and the same goes for her husband and two children. Just thinking about Beth's two children made Caroline want to throw up... she killed their mother; they were now going to grow up without her. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Caroline stopped running and looked around; she was at the edge of town, with no place to go.

"You're a hard vampire to track down," a voice came from behind Caroline.

Caroline slowly turned around, afraid to see who was behind her. Her eyes got huge when she saw Elena's look alike Katherine standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You- You killed me," Caroline said barely in a whisper.

"Yes I did and I can help you, if you want," Katherine took a few steps closer to the baby vampire. "Tell me, how are your memories?"

Caroline gave her a confused look, why was this bitch worried about her memories? "Why do you want to know?" she snapped at the brunette.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Now Caroline I turned you for a reason and I would love to explain everything, but not here."

"Okay fine. Where are we going?" Caroline asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Follow me,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god! Did you kill them?" Caroline asked with a horrified look on her face. She quickly stepped over the two dead bodies and followed Katherine into the house.

"I got hungry," the brunette said with a shrug of her shoulders, like it was no big deal. "Now I had a witch make this for you," Katherine tossed a vintage ring with a blue stone at Caroline. "Never take this ring off, it will allow you to walk during the day,"

Caroline studied the ring as she listened to Katherine talk about what to stay away from and who to stay away from. "Wait, werewolves?" Caroline asked as she put the ring on.

"Yes, they are real, now shut up and let me finish,"

After getting a lecture from Katherine, Caroline decided that enough was enough; she wanted to know why she was turned into a vampire. As Caroline hopped off the bar stool and started to make her way into the living where Katherine was, the baby vampire stopped dead. She felt like someone had just taken a baseball bat to her head, as a memoir of her and Damon came back into light.

"What the hell..." Caroline mumbled.

"Good your memories are coming back, now we can talk," Katherine said as a wicked smile appeared on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come with me," Damon told his little brother as he glanced back over at Tyler and his uncle; who was beating yet another person at arm wrestling at the school's carnival fund raiser. Once he and Stefan were far enough away from everything, he asked,**"**Is he?"

"I don't know, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human," Stefan told Damon as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the hallway.

"What is up with that family?!" The Lockwood family was driving Damon crazy, with their secrets and supernatural abilities. "If they aren't vampires, then what the hell are they?"

"Uh, maybe their ninja turtles," Stefan said with a small smirk on his face. He thought it was funny but the look he was getting from Damon, told a completely different story.

"You're not funny," Damon told his brother as he shook his head.

"Oh no, zombies, or werewolves,"

"Worst timing ever."

Stefan smirked, but it quickly turned to a frown as he watched Damon look over his shoulder at a young male human. "What…what are you thinking?"

"Since this is real life and vampires and werewolves are make-believe and combat turtles, I am going to try something,"

"Ninja turtles," Stefan told Damon as he followed his older brother over to the teenager.

"Hey you," Damon said as he stood in front of the teen.

"I have a name,"

"Yeah I don't care," Damon grabbed onto the guy's shoulders. He looked him dead in the eyes and his pupils dilated causing a dazed look to appear on teenager's face. "I need you to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood. Get him mad and don't back down, no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down,"

"I know you won't," Damon said with a smirk as he patted the teenager on the back.

"You realize he's going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked as he watched the teenager walk down the hall.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage and that Tyler kid can never walk away from a fight. Let's see if the supernatural uncle steps in," with that being said, Damon gave his brother one last smirk before he walked away. All Damon had to do was avoid Elena for a few more hours, and then he could go check up on Caroline. Damon took a deep breath as he turned the corner and kept on walking down an empty hallway. Hearing another person's footsteps, Damon turned around to see Caroline. _'What is she doing here?'_ Damon asked himself right before he said "Hey Blondie," he knew for a fact that she still had one more day at the hospital before she could leave.

"They let you out?" Damon started to walk down the hallway again.

"I remember," Caroline told Damon in a calm voice.

"What do you remember?" Damon knew he had to act like he was bored, but in complete truth he was freaking out.

"Everything," Caroline slowly started to walk towards Damon. "I remember how you would feed from me. I remember how we would talk for hours. I remember you telling me that you love me and how you erased all of my memories just because _Elena_ asked you to,"

"You're crazy," was all Damon said to her.

"The memories have been coming back in pieces,"

"You can't remember," Damon told the blonde as he walked over to her. "Unless you're becoming a..." Damon stopped talking and watched as a smile slowly appeared on Caroline's face. He was in shock, he couldn't think.

"I have a message," Caroline said as she took a step closer to him, so now they were only inches away from one another. "From Katherine, she says game on,"

"Care," Damon said as he grabbed on to Caroline's arm and kissed her on the lips. When Damon felt Caroline kiss him back, he pushed her against the hallway lockers and deepened the kiss. "I'm sorry," he mumbled in between kisses. He needed her to know how badly he felt for listening to Elena and not her. Damon also needed her to know, that if he could he would take it all back in a heartbeat. Caroline froze when she heard him say that. He was sorry? Rage took over Caroline's body as she grabbed Damon by his shirt and tossed him down the hallway, like he was a sack of potatoes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked as he paced back and forth in front of Elena and Damon.

"Easy, I fed her my blood and Katherine killed her,"

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked the two as she watched Damon's facial expression change**.** This was the first time; Elena had really seen Damon since she kissed him on the porch. Awkward much? "Damon do you know why?"

"I have no idea, it's Katherine… she's crazy," Damon really had no idea why Katherine would pick Caroline; to him it would make more sense if she would have picked Elena.

"God, Caroline must be going crazy right now," Stefan added in as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt horrible for the young blonde; he wouldn't wish this kind of life on anyone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After what happened with Damon, Caroline needed to get some air and just think. She really didn't think that Damon would kiss her or tell her that he was sorry. It was making it harder for her to follow Katherine's plan. _'Breathe'_ Caroline said as she looked up at the night sky and took a big breath of air but quickly let it out, when she smelled blood. "Please no," she whispered as she saw some random guy holding a rag to his nose. It looked like he'd gotten into a fight.

"Hey are you okay?" The man asked Caroline once he saw the look on her face. It looked like she was in pain.

"I'm sorry," Caroline told the man as tears started to flow down her face. Before the guy had time to think, Caroline used her vampire speed to run up behind him and bite into his neck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's dead," Caroline said in a weak voice as she watched the tears fall to the ground. She felt Damon put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look up at him, she couldn't. She had killed two people, who were just trying to help her, the guilt was taking over now, and she couldn't get their faces out of her mind. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline glanced up at Damon then back at the ground. The look in his eyes was a mixture of pain and sadness.

"Hey, it's okay," Damon said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't stand seeing Caroline like this. "Let me help you," all he wanted to do was take her way from this small town and have her start fresh, where she could learn how to control the blood lust without worrying about her mom or anyone else she cared about.

Caroline snapped at Damon, "like what you did before?"

"Caroline…" Damon started to say but stopped, when he felt her push his arm away from her body and stand up.

"Get away from me!" Damon heard Caroline yell. At first he thought she was talking about him, but once he looked to his right, he saw Elena and Stefan.

"Caroline, it's me… Elena. I'm not Katherine,"

"I know that!" Caroline shouted as walked towards the brunette. "All this happened because of you!" Before Caroline had a chance to attack Elena, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She knew right away that it was Damon, who was holding her back.

"Get Elena out of here," Damon yelled at his brother, since Elena was just staring at Caroline with wide eyes. Elena looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "We need to get you cleaned up before someone sees," Damon said in a calming voice as he slowly took Caroline back into the high school and towards the bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

Once they were both in the bathroom, Damon turned on the water and grabbed paper towels as Caroline stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her face. "I hate her," Damon heard Caroline say as he started to clean the blood off her face. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.

"Shh…everything is going to be okay," Damon told the baby vampire as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise,"

"I killed two people. I'm a monster," tears started to flow down Caroline's face.

"Hey look at me," Damon told Caroline as he placed his hands on her tiny shoulders. His icy blue eyes met hers. "I need you to breathe and count to ten," Caroline nodded her head.

"There you go," Damon said with a small smile on his face. "Your emotions are going to be all over the place for a while and whenever you feel the lust for blood getting too strong, you need to take deep breaths, okay?" Again Caroline just nodded her head.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** So sorry for the long wait! I got super busy with spring break and finals. Ahh… can you guys believe the whole Klaus and Hayley thing? My mouth totally dropped….Klaroline :( I am 100% a Klaroline shipper. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews (I do read them, sometimes twice). Also with your questions I will try to answer them within my chapters, or I'll just PM you. Once again a big thank you to my beta reader xxxMrsSalvatorexxx, you rock!

TopazDragon - You are right and my next chapter will explain more.


	5. Chapter 5

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline found herself leaning against her bedroom wall, trying to keep it together. She didn't even remember leaving the school. The baby vampire couldn't stand it any longer. She slid down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She was a monster, she'd killed two people, and she was a vampire. It all came rushing back to her… the last two days. "I'm a monster," Caroline whispered to herself. As hard as she tried to stop the tears from falling, it was no use.

"Caroline…" Damon said as he kneeled down next to her. He knew she was in shock, but seeing her like this… it was killing him.

"Why me!?" Caroline yelled as she felt Damon pull her into a hug. "It's not fair," Caroline mumbled into his chest.

"Come on," he murmured into her ear as he slowly stood up. Damon knew that she just needed to sleep and forget about the last few hours. Caroline remained kneeling on the floor, her body sagging against the wall. Without a second thought, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

"I'll be just downstairs," Damon told Caroline as he pulled a blanket over her body. He gave her a small smile as he started to turn around, but stopped when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.

"I don't want to be alone," Caroline told him in a weak voice. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. Damon nodded his head as he shut her bedroom door and climbed under the blanket.

"I'll never leave you," Damon mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her towards his chest. As soon as those words left his mouth, Caroline started to cry again. She was a mess and Damon had no idea what to do to help her.

They lay in silence, his arms holding her tight as her tears dried against his shirt. Caroline felt his fingers gently rub her back as he whispered,"everything is going to be okay," over and over again. He was praying that it would be okay. Damon had no idea how much longer he could handle seeing the girl he was in love with like this. He already missed her rambling and her bubbly personality.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bonnie, where are you?" Damon asked as he closed Caroline's bedroom door. She had finally fell asleep an hour ago and he didn't want to wake her.

"I'm still at the school, helping Matt clean up. Why?" Bonnie asked as she threw plastic cups into the trash can. Bonnie was already in a pissed off mood and having the one vampire she hated call her, did not help her mood.

"You need to come over to Caroline's,"

"What did you do?!" Bonnie asked as she raised her voice. "I swear to god –"

"There you go, judging people, before you know the whole story," Damon said as he started to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. He needed alcohol.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll be over in a few," before Damon could say a smart ass comment back, the line went dead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Took you long enough," Damon said as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. As Damon set the bottle down, he made a note to himself to buy a new bottle for Liz.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Bonnie really just wanted to go home and sleep. It had been a very long day and night.

"You're going to want to sit down," Damon said in a soft voice as he rubbed his eyes, trying to think of the best way to tell the witch that her best friend was now a vampire.

Bonnie heard the softness in his voice, he had never used that tone of voice with her and it was freaking her out a little. "What happened?" Bonnie asked as she looked around the room, finally noticing that Caroline was not in the living room with them.

"What I am about to tell you," Damon stopped talking and stared at Bonnie for a few seconds. "It's going to be hard to handle at first, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out, okay?" Damon did not want Caroline to lose a friend; she was going to need her friends to help her deal with her new life. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Caroline is now a vampire, she was killed by a vampire named Katherine." Damon's face fell when he saw the look on Bonnie's face after he told her that. "Bonnie, Caroline did not want this life… I don't want this life for her. She's going to need you,"

Damon could tell that Bonnie was fighting a war within herself. She hated vampires, but yet her best friend had been turned into one. "What about Elena?" Bonnie asked as she wiped a tear away. "Does she know? She should be here too."

"She knows and Caroline blames Elena."

Bonnie gave him a confused look; she couldn't understand why Caroline would. Elena would never do anything to hurt Caroline. They were friends. Sure Elena had Damon compel Caroline and Bonnie was totally against the idea.

"It's not important right now," Damon said as he ran a hand though this jet black hair. "What is important is that I need to know you won't turn your back on Caroline,"

Now Bonnie was pissed. How could Damon ever think that she would turn her back on her own friend? "I would never do that!" Bonnie said a little too loud. "She's my best friend… I'll do everything in my power to help her."

Damon smirked. "I'm glad to hear that witchy. Caroline is upstairs sleeping. Tomorrow I'm going to teach her how to keep her blood lust under control."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Caroline was a little scared to be in the same room as Bonnie. She didn't want to lose control and hurt her best friend.

"Damon called me last night. He told me everything," Bonnie told Caroline with a sad smile. It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that Caroline was a vampire. "He's down stairs waiting for you," Bonnie added as she stood up.

Caroline nodded her head and followed Bonnie down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty," Damon said as he watched both girls walk into the kitchen and sit down on the bar stools. "Today, me and witchy are going to help you control your blood lust and you have three choices. You can drink from humans, like me," Damon gave the baby vampire his famous smirk. "You can do what my dear baby brother does… kill bambi and all his little friends."

"Ew, god no!" Caroline said with a disgusted but sad face. She could never hurt an animal like that.

"Or do the_ boring_ thing and drink from blood bags."

Caroline didn't have to think twice about her choice. "Blood bags and if need be, but only if I'm dying I'll drink from a human," she knew that Bonnie would like her choice and even Damon because at least she wasn't picking animal blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour of practicing her control when she smelt human blood or was around it, Damon was proud to say that Caroline had passed. Which did not surprise the three, since Caroline was kind of a control freak and that was putting it nicely.

"So what are you girls going to do tonight?" Damon asked the two as he wiggled his eyebrows. He had a couple of ideas of what they could do. The last thing he wanted was Bonnie going all witchy on him, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Girl's night," Caroline told Damon as they walked down the hallway to the front door of the house. "Damon..." The baby vampire started to say but stopped when she caught his icy blue eyes staring at her lips. Caroline knew he wanted to kiss her and a part of her wanted him to, but she was still dealing with the whole him compelling her thing. She still loved the vampire standing in front of her, it's just… he broke her trust. The one thing she thought he would never do. "I just want to thank you for helping me with everything," Caroline quickly looked down at her hands. "It's going to take me some time to deal with everything." The last part was almost a whisper.

Damon frowned, "I understand Blondie. Call me if you need anything." With that being said, Damon used his vamp speed to go back to the boarding house to drown in his alcohol.

"I'm always going to need you," Caroline whispered as she shut the door and walked into the living room, to start the movie night with Bonnie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think Katherine will be at the Lockwood's masquerade ball?" Stefan asked his older brother as he sat down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table in front of him. He knew Damon had been wondering the same thing.

"She would never miss a party or a chance to make our lives more horrible," after finishing his drink, Damon tossed the empty bottle at his brother, knowing he would throw it away. "We just have to outsmart her this time."

"Have you talked to Caroline yet about Katherine?" Stefan tossed the empty bottle back and forth in his hands. They both knew that Katherine had something big planned, but who it involved was something they could not figure out.

"No I haven't and I think you should." Then Damon added with a smirk, **"**keep brooding like that, you'll get wrinkles." Damon didn't want to be the one; he was now just getting her back in his life. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss her off.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What movie do you wanna watch next?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she walked into the kitchen to help Bonnie grab more food.

"You pick, I picked the last two," Bonnie grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Caroline's face. "I'm hungry, okay?" Caroline just kept laughing at her best friend.

"Caroline, I have to ask… what's going on with you and Damon?"

"He's just helping me with the whole vampire thing," Caroline said a little too quickly making Bonnie frown.

"Do I have to remind you, that you're the one that told me about you 'secret' thing with him?" The witch said right before she took a drink of her pop.

"Remind me to never get drunk with you again," Caroline ran her hands through her hair as she added, "I really don't know. I mean I still have all these feelings for him, but what he did… It's going to be hard for me to forgive him." Bonnie nodded her head; she understood where Caroline was coming from. Bonnie also wanted to ask Caroline about Elena, but at the last second she changed her mind.

"Just remember, it's Damon, he doesn't think before he acts."

* * *

**AN:** Well hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter. As you guys can tell that I changed it around from what the show had and I'll explain why. First, I always thought Bonnie was being too mean to Caroline when she got turned. Plus Caroline is going to need a friend since she and Elena aren't talking. For all of you who might be worried about Damon going soft... just wait until the next chapter. I showed Damon's softer side in this chapter because Caroline need him.

A big big thank you to my wonderful beta reader :) you are the best!

P.s. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

.

.

.

.

.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Caroline watched her mom walk away from the park. Liz was supposed to help pass out food to the entire volunteer team that were helping to build the park. Normally Caroline would have just rolled her eyes and walked away from Elena, but since Bonnie made the two girls sit down and talk, they were slowly trying to rebuild their friendship.

"Something isn't right," Caroline said with a worried look on her face. Her mom had been acting weird all afternoon, since she talked to Mason.

"Should we follow your mom?" At that moment Elena realized how weird that sounded. Caroline nodded her head, as she looked over her shoulder to see Stefan trying to calm down a very pissed off Damon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, causing Elena to run into her.

"No…" Elena slowly looked around the woods, thinking that maybe it was an animal or another human.

"Oh God..." Caroline said under her breath as she ran her hands through her blonde curls, she could hear bullets hitting flesh. She was thankful that Elena was not a vampire. As Caroline used her vampire hearing, she heard both Damon and Stefan moan in pain.

"What is it?"

"It's Stefan and Damon." Caroline took off running, with Elena following right behind her. The only thing that mattered to the baby blonde vampire was saving Damon and his younger brother.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why did you stop?" Elena shouted as she jogged over to Caroline, who was kneeling next to a small plant at the base of a tree. "We have to save them!"

"It's Damon's blood," Caroline whispered. Elena's eyes got huge once she saw Caroline's fingers smeared with blood.

"What are you two doing out here?" Came a voice from behind Elena. The young brunette whipped her body around to see Mason standing right behind her.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She knew if anything might happen Caroline would save her, but Mason was a werewolf.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." Mason was staring at Caroline as he spoke to Elena. "Seen Damon too." A smile appeared on his face, when he saw Caroline's reaction to that.

"Well where are they?" Elena asked as she watched Mason take a few steps closer to her. She could hear Caroline rolling back and forth on her heels, getting ready to attack just in case.

"You don't need me for that." Mason paused as he pointed at Caroline. "Just have your friend sniff them out." Caroline just glared at him. "Does your mom know what you are? Casue I'd be happy to tell her." Mason added.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Caroline started to go after him, but Mason was too quick. He grabbed Elena and put her in a chokehold. "Don't be stupid." Mason said to Caroline with a small smile on his face.

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, as she watched Elena struggle to get free, but it was no use.

"Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you." Caroline said in a fragile voice.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah I do," in a flash Caroline grabbed Mason by his shirt and slammed him into a tree. A wicked smile slowly crept onto her face, when she saw Mason's shocked look. Her plan had worked. She wanted Mason to think that she was a weak vampire, that way she could take him by surprise. "Told ya." The baby vampire wrapped her hand around Mason's neck, as she heard his heart beat pick up. Now she knew what Damon meant by the power that they had. Hearing and feeling his fear gave Caroline a rush. In one swift move, the baby vampire kneed Mason in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. _'Just to make sure'_ Caroline thought as she kicked Mason in the ribs causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

The whole time Caroline was beating up Mason, Elena just stood there with big eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline walked back and forth, wildly shaking her hands as she tried to make up her mind. Her mother was down there ready to kill both Damon and Stefan, and Elena went all superhero mode on her. If Caroline went down there her mom would see that she was a vampire, she couldn't let that happen… but Damon. She could hear Elena and her mom talking and in that moment Caroline knew what she had to do.

"What was that?" One of Liz's men said as he looked around the cellar.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked as she pointed her gun at Elena. She was not going to let Elena try and save the Salvatore brothers.

Using her vampire speed, Caroline killed both of her mother's men, by draining their blood. She wasn't used to the taste of fresh blood; it was overwhelming to the baby vampire. It tasted like heaven and she wanted more. Trying to calm herself down, Caroline ran to a dark corner and quickly caught her breath. As she slowly stepped back into the light, her human features were back, but there was still blood smeared around her mouth. Liz just stood there, unsure of what to do. She was fighting a war within herself, that was her daughter... she had just killed two of her men and she was a vampire. Her brain was telling her to shoot Caroline, but her body was frozen. Liz's facial expression was a mixture of pain and fear.

"Hi mom." Caroline knew what little relationship she had with her mom was now over. She wouldn't be surprised if her mom shot her right then and now. The look on her mom's face was destroying her. Caroline wanted… needed her mom to say something, anything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well this is some party, two policemen dead and you." Damon glanced at Liz, then at Caroline who was sitting on a step hugging her knees. "What am I going to do with you?" Damon took a few steps closer, but stopped when he heard Caroline say, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Liz and Damon kept on glancing at one another as Caroline kept on talking.

"Mom? Mom?" Caroline was trying so hard to be strong, but the fact that her own mother wouldn't even look at her was bringing the young blonde close to tears. "Please– I know we don't get along and you hate me… but I'm your daughter. You'll do this for me, right?"

Both Elena and Stefan had this look of pity and sadness on their faces.

"Mom, please." Caroline begged as her mom still avoided her gaze. "He will kill you."

"Then kill me!" Finally came Liz's voice as she looked up at Damon, who looked shocked to hear Caroline's mother say that. Could he really kill Liz?

"No!" Caroline stood up and took a step towards Damon.

"I can't take this…" Tears were starting to form. Liz's life now meant nothing to her. Her only daughter was the one thing she hated. "Kill me now!"

In a flash Damon pulled Liz off the ground. "But you were going to drag it out so painfully..." Damon was inches away from her face. Liz let out a scream as Damon grabbed her by her arms and roughly pulled her away from the others.

"NO, no…no..no!" Caroline shouted. "Damon, please don't do this! I will never forgive you!"

"DAMON!" Stefan shouted as he tried to stand up, but he was still too weak.

"Relax guys," Damon said with his famous smirk. "No-one is killing anybody." Damon paused as he looked back at Caroline's mom. "You're my friend and Caroline's mother."

Elena looked at Damon then at Caroline with a confused look on her face. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She asked herself, as she helped Stefan stand up. _'There was no way that Damon had feelings for Caroline... he has feelings for me.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keep Caroline away from me… please." Liz told Damon as she sat down on 'her bed'. Little did Liz know, was that her daughter was right outside, hearing everything. "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter Liz," Damon had to keep his hands busy, so he wouldn't shake Liz and yell at her for acting so heartless, so he just played with his cellphone.

Liz shook her head slowly. "Not anymore. My daughter is gone." At that moment Caroline made eye contact with Damon.

The older Salvatore took a deep breath. "You have no idea how wrong you are." Damon wanted to explain to Liz how much Caroline has grown and became a better person since she was turned. He wanted to tell Liz how madly in love he was with her daughter; even though Caroline still kept him at arm's length away and how she was the only person who truly understood both sides of him. But he knew that saying all of that wouldn't change her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline is asleep on the couch." Elena told Damon as she made her way to the front door of the boarding house. "What's going on with you and her?" Elena turned around and leaned against the door. She was curious more than anything, but there was a small part of jealousy that was slowly making its way to the surface.

Damon didn't say anything at first. He really had no idea what to tell Elena, he knew that the only person who knew was Bonnie. Stefan had an idea, but he didn't know the whole story. Then there was Elena, who had no clue that he was in love with the baby vampire sleeping on the couch. "Now why would you think there's anything going on between me and Barbie?" Before Elena had a chance to reply back Damon added, "Stefan didn't drink the human blood, but he should." Elena just nodded her head and walked out of the boarding house, knowing that she wasn't going to get the answer she was looking for.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Damon mumbled as he walked away from the front door. He couldn't understand why Elena needed to know so badly about Caroline and him. Even if Damon wanted to rub in her face that he was with Caroline and that Elena had been wrong all along about his feelings, he couldn't, because he had no fucking clue what Caroline wanted. Hell, he knew what he wanted; now why couldn't she figure it out?

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing in front of the couch, watching Caroline until the old clock above the fire place went off. Running his hands down his face, Damon decided that Caroline was not going to sleep on the couch when there was his bed and four other guest bedrooms, all with open beds. Damon carefully picked Caroline up and wrapped her hands around his neck. Caroline nuzzled her face in crook of his neck and let out a sigh.

Once upstairs, Damon laid Caroline down on his bed and covered her up. He knew that tomorrow she would most likely freak out on him, but just for tonight he wanted to be able to wrap his arms around her and shield her from all the horrible events from today.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one is going to be filled with drama and some dark moments… so get ready! Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews I love reading what you guys wrote and your ideas!

And A big thank you goes to my beta reader xxxMrsSalvatorexxx


End file.
